We plan to implement several tools and processes in our existing networks that will create operational efficiencies within and for investigative "networks". We will share these processes and tools with other networks outside of Duke University Medical Center. Our specific objectives include the following four aims: Aim 1: Implement programs and tools focused of building site capability with the ultimate goal of enhancing the recruitment, retention, and performance of clinical research sites. Aim 2: Develop a model for establishing common data elements and controlled terminology for cardiovascular disease and depression through a new partnership with the clinical data interchange standards consortium (CDISC). Aim 3: Create and implement a proposal development system to solicit and bring the best ideas for research questions from initial concept to execution in the most efficient fashion, including preparation suitable for government, foundation, or industry funding, with a focus on encouraging public/private partnerships. Aim 4: Develop a network informatics infrastructure that can be applied and used across multiple networks and provide an integrated electronic repository of tools and programs to assist the site in its study conduct activities while fostering communication across sites and networks.